


Wayward Paths

by Mama_Comic



Series: The Four Winds [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Birth, Blood, Cardinal Directions, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Happy Ending, Innocent Deaths, LOTS AND LOTS OF VIOLENCE, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Skeleton Pregnancy, Toxic Relationship, Toxicity, Violence, non-con, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Comic/pseuds/Mama_Comic
Summary: Axel is a bitty caught up in the gruesome routine of an illegal fighting ring. When he meets a Bait Bitty with no sense of self, he takes the G under his wing in the hopes of healing him.If only he knew what events he’d just set in motion.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Four Winds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wayward Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see Eh? Ketchups story~

It was like tunnel vision.

The smells were rank and overwhelming; but he was used to it. The cloying scent of dust, cigarette smoke, and blood thick in the air. The sound of humans, slurred words and expletives and bets screamed at the top of their fouled lungs.

“ _ Axel Vs Spike!” _

And just like that, all he saw was his opponent. 

It was an Edgy this time. Sharp teeth, raw power. They don’t use magic, they use their hands,fists...each tooth sharpened to an unnatural point by its handler.

He was weak, his class wasn’t made for fighting like they were. But he was smaller and much, much faster. 

He had to be. It was the Edgy, or him.

The Edgy charged, and Axel physically threw himself away, blue magic sparking wildly in his fists and around his body as he fought the urge to run away. His instincts screamed at him to escape. Flee.  _ Get away! _

“C’mon you little  _ SHIT!” _

_ Dodge. Don’t let him get to you. Dodge _ . _ I’m better than him, I can do this. I can win. Dodge-there! _

As the hulking bitty charged again, Axel grabbed him by the back of the tattered scrap that made up his shirt and  _ heaved. _ The Edgy stumbled, and smashed its skull into the hard cement wall of the arena. It wasn’t enough to kill, only stagger, but it was the opening Axel needed to sink his sharp bone weapon into his opponents chest, straight through the fragile soul that was forced into the open by the drugs they had  _ both _ been pumped full of.

Axel felt the bitter taste of LoVe in the back of his throat as he silently watched his opponent shudder and twitch as he turned to dust. For just a split second, their eyes met, and the small Sansy mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before the Edgy was gone.

Before he could turn around to face the crowd that was already entranced by another arena, a hand wrapped tightly around his body and lifted him up. He’d learned not to flinch a long time ago. Instead, he internally insulted the sleazy, greasy humans every time they touched him. 

Axel watched apathetically as the human showed him the fight schedule for the day. Death match. He was always used in the death matches. He hated it. For once, he wanted to win without having to deliver a finishing blow. To not have to have his soul open for everyone else to see.. but, that wasn’t in the cards for him. Not today, anyway. Maybe tomorrow. That was all he could tell himself..

Maybe tomorrow.

Axel braced himself as he was tossed into the kennel that served as his home when he wasn’t in the ring. He managed to stop his skull from hitting the hard plastic at the back of what was essentially a dog's carrier as the metal door slammed shut. He was small enough to fit through the bars, but he had learned not to be that stupid. Bitties who were stupid became bait. Prizes. 

Whores.

At the thought, Axel shook his head. He knew what that part of the ring was like. It was what he was bought for; to be  _ pretty little bait.  _ But when the endless cycle didn’t break him, they decided to put him to better use. It was crude, unfair, cruel.. but it was his life. 

_ At least I’m alive. _

It was the only comfort he had anymore. He was alive, when so many others in his situation weren’t. He fought tooth and nail to survive the ring, just like everyone else. Bitty fighting was banned years ago, and never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he’d end up here, but this was how things had turned out.

He leaned back against the hard plastic that he’d been thrown into just minutes before, and slowly slid down to sit.

He lifted his head as the metal bars that made up the door were jerked open again, and Axel resisted the urge to make a face of disgust when the face of his handler came into view.

“Hey, your earnin’ me a pretty penny. Thought I’d treat my top fighter to a nice little prize.”

He had only barely stood before a warm, tall..  _ something _ slammed into him,toppling him over again. He barely registered the sound of the cage door slamming shut again, entranced by the dim, flickering flame bitty that was seated atop him.

It was a G; orange flames rendered to dim red from the flame suppressant used to keep Grillbitties in line. It was dressed in revealing, netted clothes, and Axel could practically  _ taste  _ the aphrodisiac the prize bitty had been drenched in. 

“Get off me.”

The grillbitty obliged, and wobbled slightly on the obscene high-heels that they dressed the prizes and baits in. Axel didn’t get the appeal; it made them look like they were incompetent, and left unappealing scars on their ankles and legs.

Though, inwardly, he supposed that was the point. They couldn’t run away if they could barely stand. 

Axel wasn’t sure what to do at first, his mind was already clouded and sluggish from the aphrodisiac that seeped into the air around them from the prize bitties clothes.

“Damn it… what’s your name?”

The grillbitty gave him a wide-eyed stare. Axel knew it was a mixture of fear and confusion; but he was starting to have trouble connecting the dots as to why the bitty was so terrified. 

“ARPB1924.”

Axel shook his head and took several steps backwards. He couldn’t focus like this.

“No-your  _ name. _ ”

The Grillbitty blinked at him owlishly, and Axel couldn’t help the growl that tried to tear itself from his throat. God damn drug. It was like trying to think through a fever; everything felt overwhelming and he was  _ so- _

_ Breathe, Axel. Just breathe. _

He slowly crouched down, back rested against the side wall of the container they were trapped inside of.

“Stand over there.”

Axel gestured to the far end of the cage, and the bitty very slowly obliged.

“y-you don’t want me to tou-“

“No!”

Axel groaned, and held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the ground.

“no, i don’t… want that. strip and throw your clothes out of the cage, they’re fucking soaked. It’s making this harder than it should be.”

He didn’t bother to look up and see if the bitty had obeyed this time. He knew they would.

“..why don’t you want me to….?”

Axel lifted his gaze, but kept it focused on the wall directly in front of him . He refused to look at the other bitty like that. He knew what it felt like to be looked at like…  _ that. _ The hungry, desperate eyes of his own ‘winners’ haunted him every time he closed his eyes, burned like brands into the backs of his eyelids.

“because I’ve worn that outfit before, I’ve been the one with that disgusting perfume on and I know the kind of bitty that’ll actually lay a hand on someone who has been drugged half out of their mind. ain't the kind of guy I am..”

Slowly, the Grillbitty nodded, and sat down in a position similar to Axel’s own. At least it covered most of their…  _ unmentionables. _ He felt disgusting even thinking about it. A buried part of him wished someone else had shown him this very same courtesy, once upon a time.

“...where were you before this?”

Axel was grasping for straws; any conversation that would take his mind off the drug induced heat that was beginning to sear the inside of his bones. This was always the worst part, the pain that came from denial. Still, he refused to sink to the low standards the humans expected them to reach. He was stronger than that- and damnit, he would prove it.

“I..I don’t know. I’ve always been here.”

Disgust coiled in his soul like poison, cutting a clear path through the haze. One of the worst parts of the ring was the prize bitties who ended up knocked up. They would receive excellent care, be treated gently.. and then have the kid ripped from them seconds after birth and be put back into the grueling rotation. The baby would be raised by other prize bitties, and eventually, be used as a prize bitty themselves.

“...sorry to hear that.”

Because really, what could he say? He knew that prize bitties lived on borrowed time. Borrowed from each other, from their own offspring and precious little from themselves. 

The Grillbitty offered a smile and a shrug. Axel bowed his head as a human passed their container, bringing with it a rush of cold, much needed fresh air. He wished things could be different, wished  _ he  _ could make it different, but he was only one bitty. He barely survived as it was. As much as he longed to help bitties like the one across from him, it wasn’t feasible. He saw no way out, and he hadn’t for a very long time. 

Axel wasn’t sure how long they had sat together in complete silence, a quiet broken only by bells and screams from the closest ring. Eventually, his handler came back, shoving his fat, sweaty hand into their small sanctuary and wrapping it around the naked grillbitty. 

“Heh, looks like you had a good time. Get ready, next fights in an hour.”

Axel watched him remove the bitty, who didn’t so much as blink while being taken. He wanted to help… but he didn’t know how.

_ How do you save someone who has never known anything else? Does he even know that there’s something better out there? _

He didn’t know, and it disturbed him. He was lucky, and he knew it. Axel knew-Unlike many of the fighters here-that not every human was awful, and that life had so much more to give them than the confines of their cells.

He’d only ended up here by accident, afterall. He’d seen the things bitties like that G wouldn't dare dream of.

Axel originally had been adopted by a nice, small family for their daughter Olivia. They’d gone to a park, and he’d been left behind. Whether they’d been unable to find him again once the little girl had run off, or they hadn’t noticed Axel wasn't with her.. It didn’t matter. He’d been taken to a Bitty Care Center when a human had thought him a stray; he’d stayed in hopes his family would find him.

They didn’t. Instead, he’d been bought by his handler. And this life-this  _ world _ -became his new reality.

_ from riches to rags,eh ? _

Axel dropped his head into his hands with a sullen bout of laughter. He wished…

No. He didn’t have time for wishes.

Axel was snapped out of his daydream by the cage door swinging open again, and the familiar hand wrapping around his middle. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been lost in thought.

That familiar drug was injected into him through his stomach-the humans filthy looking needle administering the vile thing into him-and he felt his soul unwillingly pop out from his chest. No matter how hard he struggled, it wouldn’t go back in for another ten minutes.

When the Bitty was placed into the ring, he fell into a routine. His routine.

_ Relax your shoulders. Deep breath. You're smaller. You're faster. You can win. You can win! _

“Next up  _ Axel vs Cherry! _ ”

Axel’s eyes widened, and a wave of dread crashed down upon him as his opponent was placed gently, almost  _ delicately _ on the other side of the ring.

A frail, shaking, timid young cherry clutching a sharp bone not unlike Axel’s own. Dressed in rags and clearly meant as  _ fodder, _ the tiny thing would never have lasted a minute against a real opponent.

But Axel already knew what this was. This wasn’t a  _ fight, _ this was a  _ culling. _ Cherries couldn’t be used as fighters. They were soft, and gentle and cried at the drop of a dime. Neither could they be used as bait; they were just too fragile and small. So when one was born-typically a hybrid between a Bait Sansy like himself and a vicious fighter Edgy- they were culled. Killed by the fighters. He’d never had to do it himself before.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone. Why was he doing this?

Axel almost refused to fight. But his soul was exposed, and he knew what that meant. Either he killed that Cherry.. or he sat here until the Cherry killed him… or worse.. the humans killed them both.

Either way, they weren’t both leaving this arena alive.

Maybe it was a mercy.

Maybe it was the sick, twisted sense of humor of Lady Luck.

Axel had no idea what he put in motion when he drove his bone rapier through that tiny Cherries soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst, I have a discord! Join to follow updates and prod me to finish them quicker~
> 
> https://discord.gg/6PP9ZhM


End file.
